Sleep
by Little Ears
Summary: a three part story. Sleep takes everything awake, but sometimes we all need a little help.
1. Alone

A/n: A three part piece or at least that is what I think I might do with it. Enjoy

Nellie Lovett stood still in the barber shop door way, her tiny hand gripping the handle. The room was dark; the only light was the moon trickling through the large window. She could make out his thin frame folded up in to his chair. His face covered in a veil of hair. He eyes were clamped tightly shut, his body shaving harshly in sleep. She hugged the heavy quilt in to her arms close to her.

Outside small flutters of snow started to fall from the sky. The temperature was dropping quickly as winter crept up on the fall months. She closed the door behind her and stepped closer to the sleeping man. She looked at the old rickety bed sitting in the corner and shook her head. She stepped closer to Sweeney and brought her warm hands to his chilled skin. She brushed a few strands of hair from his face, her fingers tracing his cheek. He lips parted and he nuzzled in to her warm hand. She pulled away quickly and stared at him.

"Poor thing," She whispered soft enough for only her to hear herself. She unfolded the quilt. She looked at him. His body was crumpled, knees pressed against his chest, his head tinted back against the chair awkwardly. This was no way for a man to sleep. She bent down and pressed her lips close to his ear.

"Mr. T?" She whispered softly. His body jerked, eyes opening.

"What do you want?" He said sharply, eyes glaring.

"To put you to bed, properly." She was still whispering.

"I am in bed." His voice was flat and cold.

"Come on love, it is far to cold up here, come down stairs." She pleaded with his, her eyes soft and always pleading. He looked up at her, his cold fingers twitched. He wanted to say no, he wanted to presses his razor against her for waking him from his nightmares. But she just pouted her soft plump lip. He looked away and than back but they were still there pouting at him. His fingers wanted to touch them, to stroke them softly.

"You'll catch your death up here." She said, removing the pout from her face.

"As will you." He whispered, noting her thin nightgown and robe.

"If not for me than for the boy, Toby was worried about you, up here, all alone, in the cold." There was that pout again. It taunted him.

"Fine." He said, looking away from her. Nellie folded the quilted up and followed him down in to her little home. He opened the door and was blasted by warmth.

"In you go," she said pushing him slightly. "I made up a bed for out on the couch dear." She said ushering him in to the living room. He laid down on the well worn couch and sank in to its warmth. He smiled to himself as she pulled the heavy quilted over him. "Are you warm?" She asked fluffing his pillow.

"Yes, quite." She smiled and watched him.

"If there is anything you need just call." She said turning swiftly on her heels and walked in to her room.

Sweeney lay awake for only a little bit, pondering. He should have said no, said anything to see the plump pout grace her beautiful lips. He shook his head and stared off in to the fire. It comforted him. He fell asleep.

A/n: part one. There will be two more to follow I just don't think that will be today. Enjoy dearies


	2. Together

A/n: so I lied, I got so bored I decided to write another chapter. I realized that I always make Toby much younger and sweeter than he really is, oh well as long as no one minds.

Sweeney started to sleep down in front of the fire more and more. Ice slow grew over the large window in the shop when the sun went down. The room was to cold for him to sleep. Nellie pestered him every night to eat more, to sleep more, pouting her perfect lips for him.

A heavy coat of snow covered the dirty streets of London. Nellie was curled up in her warm bed, feet tucked under the blanket. Sweeney knew. He stared at her closed door, the fire dying in the fire place. He shifted uncomfortable on the couch, his quilt not long enough to cover his feet. He threw it off, tossing it to the floor. He stood up on the cold floor and walked to her door. He pushed it open, careful not to wake her. He watched his breath slowly. Her curls fanned out over her pillow, her lips pouting in sleep. He stared at her lips, her perfect pink lips. Her worry lines melted away in sleep. She was peaceful. He didn't want to wake the woman that took such good care of him, the woman who devoted every second of her day to him, and the woman who loved him. He touched her lips.

Nellie's eyes fluttered open. She stared at Sweeney is disbelief. "Mr. T is everything alright?"

"I'm cold." He mumbled. His face was different. It was less sharp and wrinkled, more smooth and soft.

"I can get you another blanket." She spoke. He watched her mouth move; he longed to brush his lips against them. His thought fluttered about, not know what caused the sudden rush to touch her.

"No." She wrinkled her forehead.

"Than what dear?" She asked as she slid up in bed to look at him. Her thin nightgown did little to cover her curvy body. She drew her lip in between her teeth and nibbled on it. His eyes narrowed on to her lips. His brought his close to her, feeling her soft breathe on his.  
"Mr. Todd?" He kissed her softly, pressing his hands in to her hair. She whimpered against his lips, pulling him in to the bed. His hands left her soft curls and trailed down her body.

"You." He whispered against her lips.

Early morning light cast gray shadows over the cheery wallpaper. Sweeney ran his fingers through Nellie's curly hair. Her tiny body was covered in his soft shirt, their other articles of clothing scattered across the room. Her face was peaceful and soft as she slept.

He was torn between leaving, retreating back to his cold shop, and holding her close to him. In sleep lips pouted and parted as she wound her fingers in to his hair. His heart bounced. Is shop was cold at this hour any way.

A/n: I really hope you like it. It is going to be short and sweet and all that cute stuff, I like writing cute stuff because there is to much sad things.


	3. Another

A/n: the final piece to Sleep. Next story I write will not be fluff. As much I love the happy kissy kiss stuff I need something different. In my mind Toby is about 5 years old which I know is really young but I just picture him so much younger. Can you picture that?

So I hope you enjoy it all.

It was late on December the 23rd. Sweeney and Nellie we asleep curled up with each other, as it had been for the past month. Sweeney no longer slept up in his shop or on the couch but with Nellie curled up tightly against him. The fire was dying in the fire place and the snow fell outside. The house grew closer for any one not in bed. But some one was not in bed. Out side the bed room door Toby stood, a tattered bear clutched tightly in his hand. He turned the handle and stepped into the warm room. He watched the two lumps in the bed breathing. He shuffled his feet over to the side of the bed.

Nellie was sleeping soundly, Sweeney's strong arm draped over her waist. Toby bit his lip as he reached out and tugged on a curl that has fallen into her face. She jumped out of sleep and stared out in to the dark room.

"Toby?" She asked her brow wrinkled.

"It's me mum." He said gripping the bear tightly to him.

"What's wrong love?" She said sitting up slightly to look at him better.

"Is there such thing as Santa? And if there is will he be able to find me here." He said biting his lip. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Of course there is dear, who told you there wasn't?" She asked running her hand over his cheek.

"One of the boy on the street, said only babied believe in Santa because he wasn't real. Will he find me here?"

"Of course he will dear. You shouldn't be worrying about that dear." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. He shivered, his bare feet curling up on the floor. He was only in a thin night shirt and tiny cap. "Come here love." She wiggled out of Sweeney's arms and pulled the blanket up. Sweeney sat up and looked at the small boy crawling in between the sheets.

"Toby?" He asked, watching the boy wiggle between him and his love. "What's wrong?"

"Some one told me there was no such thing as Santa." He said, chewing on the ear of the bear in his hand.

Sweeney ruffled Toby's hair. "I'm sure that Santa Claus will bring you everything you wanted."

"Can Santa bring me a family?" Toby said as he settled down in to the bed. Nellie and Sweeney exchanged a glance.

"We'll see tomorrow night Toby." Nellie said kissing him on the forehead. Toby smiled and curled up. His eyes closed and Sweeney and Nellie were left alone just to stare at each other.

They both looked down at the boy in between them. He was now sleeping soundly, with out aid of gin, the bear tucked under this arm. Sweeney and Nellie smiled at each other and laid back. Their placed their hands on Toby's stomach, fingers laced together. They fell asleep in the warmth of the bed.

A/n: The end! I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't too rushed or weird. I really liked writing something fluffy but now it is on till something different. Be on the look out for more stories!


	4. A year later

A/n: So I decided to write an epilogue to finish off my fluffiness! It is set a year after the last chapter ends.

Toby stood on his tiptoes peering over the bars. His small hands gripped the white crib tightly. He stared at small baby curled between soft blue blankets.

"Merry Christmas Benjamin." Toby whispered as he placed his tattered teddy in to the small crib.

"Toby what are you doing? Santa isn't going to come unless a certain little boy is in bed." Nellie said from the open door way. Toby jumped and stared at her with wide eyes.

"I was hoping that I could see Santa, tell him that he doesn't need to bring Benny a bear because he can have mine." His voice was small and soft, he looked over at the Benjamin.

Nellie walked over to the crib and plucked the bear from the bed. "He is yours Toby; Benjamin will have his own tabbies." She said handing the old bear back to him. Toby hugged the bear close to him and looked up at his mother. He held up his arms, bouncing softly. She picked him and hugged him closely.

Sweeney strolled quietly past the nursery, peering in to the dark room. "What are you both doing out of bed?" he asked, masking his cheery voice with a harsh tone.

"I came to give Benny a Christmas present." Toby said wiggling from Nellie's arms and ran over to Sweeney's waiting arms.

"Well I think it is time for you to get in bed, you want Santa to come don't you?" Sweeney said carrying Toby back to his room. He plopped the boy down in the fluffy bed and pulled the covers up. "Now are you going to sleep?"

Toby nodded and curled up.

Sweeney returned to the nursery. Nellie sat in the old rocking hair, rocking baby Benjamin softly. She was humming, running her fingers over his small face.

"Don't you want Santa to come?" He propped himself against the doorway, staring at his wife.

"He already has." She said looking down at the baby in her arms.

A/n: the end, it was short and that is how I wanted it. Not it is done.


End file.
